


I Think I'm Falling, Falling For You

by Twinklylightseverywhere



Series: Parallel UNIverse [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fainting, First Dates, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, isak is really awkward, no trigger warnings i think?, our boys are dumb, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/pseuds/Twinklylightseverywhere
Summary: “Look dude, it’s nothing personal but I’m gonna need you to move.” Isak deadpans, dropping his backpack loudly on the seat adjacent to the hooded stranger as an act of petty defiance.The stranger jerks his head up in surprise, pushing his hood off to reveal his blonde hair and -oh.He’s so fucking pretty.Or, a parallel universe in which Isak falls for Even, literally.





	1. Fallingforyou

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a slightly different universe. Even stayed at Bakka for his last year and never met Isak. Isak came out in his third year, unable to keep it a secret anymore.  
> This is my first time posting in this fandom, and so if you have any comments/criticism's, I'd love to hear them!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Isak is drinking the third cup of cheap coffee of the day, and hating his life.

Okay, so life really isn’t all that bad. He is finally out of the hell that was high school and doing his own thing at university. Biochem kicks his ass in all the best ways possible, but Isak just fucking aced his midterm. For once, biochem isn’t the problem. The _problem_ is the aftermath of said exam. See, on a regular day, Isak functions on about six hours of sleep, which is a miracle compared to how bad his insomnia was in high school. However, in preparation for this midterm, Isak pulled an all nighter in order to study. Not the first all-nighter that he’s done, but the first all-nighter right before a two hour exam, followed by a three hour lecture in fucking _neuroscience._ Isak normally loves neuroscience, but today is a special circumstance.

He stumbles through the biology wing, coffee cup clutched tightly in his right hand, his backpack swinging dangerously off his left shoulder. Honestly, fuck everything, he thinks, as he yanks the lecture hall door open and stomps down the steps to the front of the classroom towards his seat. Isak is not a superstitious guy by any means, he’s studying biochem, for fuck’s sake. However, once he picks a seat in a class, he needs to sit there for the rest of the semester. If there’s one thing anyone in his life knows about Isak Valtersen, it’s that you do not take his motherfucking seat. Upon the last step, his vision blurs for a second, and he grabs onto the edge of an empty seat with his free hand to steady himself.

Oh shit.

Isak knows his body after nineteen years of occupying it. He knows that if he’s tired or hungry or drunk enough, he’ll pass out. In his highschool days, when he was in the closet, Isak used to get absolutely wasted and hookup with girls. Almost every time he ended up passing out somewhere on some random strangers floor, only to wake up the next morning with a splitting headache and regret building up in his gut. His friends, namely Jonas, the cheeky fucker, would endlessly tease him for it, and affectionately nicknamed him “Sleeping Beauty”.

Well this Sleeping Beauty was not going to sleep. Not when he had a cup of caffeine and sugar clutched desperately in his hands. He just needed to get through this lecture, and then he would go back to the kollektiv and pass out. Isak shakes his head to clear the fog, sighing in relief when the blurriness clears. With renewed determination, he walks to his seat in the middle of the row, and what the fuck?

There, sat in _his_ seat, is someone else. A hooded figure is bent over the tiny writing space, scribbling furiously in a small green notebook. Isak rubs his tired eyes for second, just to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. No fucking way. This has never happened to Isak in this class, and it’s the middle of the damn semester. He marches with determination to the stranger, his head boiling with rage. The _audacity._

“Look dude, it’s nothing personal but I’m gonna need you to move,” Isak deadpans, dropping his backpack loudly on the seat adjacent to the hooded stranger as an act of petty defiance.

The stranger jerks his head up in surprise, pushing his hood off to reveal his blonde hair and _-oh._

He’s so fucking _pretty._

Isak gulps, but stands his ground. Why today? Why does this stranger have to commit Isak’s biggest pet peeve, why do his eyes have to be so blue, and his jaw so defined and-

 _Pipe the fuck down,_ Isak screams at his inner gay.

“Uh, sorry?” the guys asks, looking so genuinely bewildered that it’s adorable. Isak wants to cuddle him so hard.

“U-uh,” Isak stutters, his heart pounding in his chest so loudly that he’s pretty sure its audible. “You’re sitting in my seat?”

The stranger raises his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth peaking upwards. Isak curses his gayness.

“I wasn’t aware that this seat belonged to anyone.”

The velocity in which Isak rolls his eyes must be amusing to the cute stranger, who is now chuckling at Isak’s display. He must look a mess right now. Face bright red, curls in absolute chaos, and his eyes rolled so far back into his head that it looks like he’s being exorcised. Is his heart beating any faster, or is he just imagining it?

“Look, man-”

“Even,” the stranger supplies.

“Okay, Even,” Isak’s inner gay swoons. _Shut up,_ he tells it. “I’ve had the longest day, and-”

“It’s twelve thirty,” Even interrupts, eyes now crinkling from amusement.

“And!” Isak reiterates, his face flushing even further. Is it hot in here? “ I would really appreciate my seat so that-”

Oh no.

Black spots are dancing in his vision. His ears are now ringing. Isak’s stomach falls, and he clutches onto it in an attempt to bring it back. Or something, he doesn’t even know. He’s so fucking tired. Whatever was slightly rough and textured in his hand slips out, falling onto the floor with a distant _sploosh_.

“What the hell?” Isak hears somewhere in his vicinity. “You got coffee all over my sketchbook!”

Isak doesn’t care about a sketchbook. He’s about to faint rightfuckingnow if he doesn’t sit down.

Something warm grabs onto his upper arm to steady him. Isak sways on his feet dangerously and shuts his eyes, trying to hold onto any remaining shred of decency he has left.

“Are you okay?” the voice asks.

“Mhmm,” Isak mumbles. He really is okay. But why does the floor suddenly feel so much closer than it did before?

Shit.

\-------------

Isak comes to breathing in the scent of something musky and warm. His inner gay is very happy right now. He nuzzles into the soft fabric that his face is pressed against, breathing in the scent and letting out a very contented sigh.

“You awake?” A familiar voice chuckles from above him, breaking Isak out of his nuzzling.

He jerks fully awake, letting out an upset moan as he lifts his head, only to feel it begin to pound as he tries to lift his the rest of his body alongside it.

“Hey, take it easy,” The masculine voice soothes, and Isak feels soft fingers carding through his curls and massaging his scalp lightly. “Don’t want you falling again.”

Isak flutters his eyelids for a second, squinting at the light peeking through. Why is everything so fucking bright right now? He takes another deep breath and tries again, this time fully opening his eyes. The first thing he sees is his spilt coffee on the floor, and giggles a little to himself. Isak feels as if he is spilled coffee right now.

“I am coffee,” Isak giggles deliriously to himself, nuzzling into the fabric again.

“Yes you are,” The voice above him says.

Oh shit.

Isak finally brings his eyes to surface that he’s resting against and oh - are those collarbones?

And holy fuck, his face. It’s so pretty.

“You’re so pretty.” Isak giggles against Even’s chest, because his inner gay is out. Or has it always been out? No wait, they’re the same person, _duh._

Even lets out a surprised laugh, and the movement jostles Isak’s head a little bit. This movement reminds him that he has other functioning parts of his body. His hands feel the ground beneath him, and wait, are those legs?

The longest legs on the earth. Damn.

“Can I take him to the health services building?” Even asks, obviously addressing someone that isn’t Isak. “I don’t think he’s fit to attend this lecture right now.”

“Of course,” Says a gruff voice, and yup, that's his professor.

The reality of the situation hits him now. He wrenches his eyes open again, and looks up at Even.

Considering the circumstances, Even looks very calm and collected. Seeing as Isak’s limbs literally feel like spilled coffee, he can’t help but feel grateful. And very guilty.

“Uh, sorry-” Isak mumbles, and lifts his head up, arranging his body so that it isn’t leaning on Even’s chest _(yum)_ between his spread legs. He flops against the hard plastic chair behind him and runs his fingers through his probably very messy hair. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s okay,” Even says, rubbing a hand on Isak’s upper arm comfortingly.  “Can I take you to the health centre, uh- sorry, what’s your name?”

“Isak,” he mumbles, because of course. Isak can’t talk to cute boys for shit. “And yes please.”

“Isak,” Even smiles, his blue eyes shining. “Can you stand up for me?”

Isak manages to stand with Even’s strong hands supporting both of his upper arms. He stumbles a little, shaking his head again in an attempt to clear it. No such luck. All of a sudden, Isak realises that his mouth is really fucking dry. He swallows, and looks up at Even sheepishly.

Even, bless his fucking gorgeous soul, quickly reaches down to grab his and Isak’s backpacks and swings them over one shoulder. He then wraps his arm around Isak’s waist comfortingly and guides him forward. Isak leans into the warm body and shakily walks with him, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. He suddenly becomes aware that the entire fucking class is looking at he and Even. Isak thinks his face is about to melt due to the amount it’s blushing right now.

“Don’t worry about them,” Even murmurs, as if somehow reading Isak’s mind. He leads them out the backdoors closest to the projector screen. Isak is grateful, as he doesn’t think he could handle stairs right now.

The two of them walk in silence down the corridor. Normally, Isak would call this an awkward silence, but he doesn’t give a fuck anymore. He’s embarrassed himself so much today that a little awkward silence felt like nothing.

Even breaks it though, as they’re approaching the health centre, which Isak had never set foot inside.

“I mean I know I’m handsome,” he says, opening the door for them both and letting guiding him to the front desk. “But I didn’t think I had the power to make people faint because of it.”

“Oh fuck you,” Isak grumbles without a hint of menace in his voice. Even laughs, his smile so wide that his eyes crinkle cutely in the process. His inner gay swoons, and Isak can’t be assed to disagree. He’s too tired.

The next couple minutes is a blur of being poked and prodded, all while Even stays in the room with him. Isak is glad for that, as the whole process makes him a little uneasy. The university doctor takes his blood pressure and vital signs, before a diagnosis is made.

“When was the last time you ate something?” She asks, but Isak is staring at the large white dildo standing proudly on the desk behind her.

“Uh…” Isak tries to wrack his brain. “ I don’t know.”

“Right,” she sighs, as if speaking to a child. “And when was the last time you drank water?”

This question stumps Isak even more than the dildo. Was it Monday? Isak thinks so and, oh shit. Today is Wednesday. Fucking duh.

“Of course,” she sighs, as if this isn’t the first time she’s had to do this. She opens the bottom drawer of her desk, only to pull out a water bottle and a chocolate chip cookie. She hands Isak the cookie and opens the water for him, resting it on the space on the examination table beside him.

“I’m surprised that you didn’t faint earlier,” she says, as Isak opens the package and takes a small bite of the cookie. “Seeing as your blood pressure is so low.”

Isak nearly moans as the chocolate floods his taste buds. How in the hell was it evolutionarily advantageous for him to ignore his basic human needs when it came to midterm season?

“You’re not allowed to leave this office until you’ve drank this entire water bottle,” she scolds, her parenting voice returning. “Once you feel well enough, go get yourself a small meal from the cafeteria, and then have your boyfriend take you home so that you can get some rest. You need it, kid.”

“Uh-” Isak stammers, choking on his cookie. “He’s not my-”

“They have butter chicken in the cafeteria today,” she muses, ignoring Isak’s tomato face. “I think I’ll go get some myself. Take care, boys.” With a wink, she sees herself out.

Isak eats his cookie slowly, pointing his gaze to the floor as Even approaches the examination table.

“Are you okay?” Even asks, resting his hand on Isak’s arm.

“I feel so stupid,” Isak mutters, and for once, his inner gay aggrees.

“Let me guess,” Even muses, tilting Isak’s chin up to meet his gaze. “You were up all night studying?”

Isak looks into his eyes, his stomach doing dangerous somersaults.

“Yeah,” he says, his mouth feeling dry, but this time, not from the dehydration.

“Midterm?”

Isak nods.

“How’d it go?”

“I fucking kicked ass,” Isak deadpans, and Even throws his head back and laughs. _God,_ he’s so pretty. Isak wants to laugh with him, but instead, he watches the beautiful boy in front of him with his mouth slightly ajar, looking like an idiot. Even tips his head back down to meet Isak’s gaze again, his eyes widening when he notices Isak’s expression. Isak hasn’t been this absolutely smitten with a boy since he was sixteen and had massive one-sided crush on Jonas.

They were so close, he could just close the gap if he were to lean forward just a bit and-

_buzz buzz._

The boys jump apart in shock, as if they’d never heard a phone vibrate before.

“I think that’s you,” Even murmurs, his gaze never leaving Isak.

Isak startles, clumsily retrieving his phone from his jean pocket that is way too fucking tight and-

“Hallo?” he answers, not even bothering to look at the caller display as he swipes to pick up the call.

“Isak, you useless fucker,” a voice yells into his ear, finally startling Isak enough to look away to Even. “Why did I have to hear from Julian- _fucking_ -Dahl that you just fainted in class? Why didn’t you call me to come pick you up-”

“Jonas, I swear to god,” Isak groans, finally picking up the water bottle and taking a much needed sip. At least a conversation with Jonas will allow him cool down a bit. “I’m fine, I’m at the doctor's office right now-”

Jonas groans on the other end, effectively cutting Isak off. Even now looks curious, as Isak is sure that Jonas’ voice could be heard by all of Norway by now.

“Are you okay, man? You freaked me right the fuck out.”

Isak smiles. For all the shit Jonas has to put up with, he’s so grateful for his best friend.

“I’m okay,” Isak confirms. “I’m gonna head home soon and take the rest of the day off. You know Eskild will take care of me.”

Jonas laughs, and Isak is glad that he’s calmed down. “Oh Eksild,” he muses, enunciating the mispronunciation of Isak’s least favourite (favourite) roomate. “The ultimate mother.”

“He really is,” Isak chuckles. Even is looking at him with a strange expression now. His jaw is tense and his eyes are a little cloudy.

“Okay, well I’ll let you get some rest, bro. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“Takk, Jonas,” says Isak. “Du også.”

“Ha det.”

Isak mumbles out his goodbye and looks back at Even again, who still looks a little troubled. He hesitates a little bit, wringing his hands nervously.

“Who’s Eskild?” Even asks, and Isak misses the comfort of his large hands that he has withdrawn since Isak took his phone call.

“My roommate?” says Isak, taking another sip of his water.

Even relaxes at this, lips turning up into a smile again. Isak sighs in relief. A happy Even is a happy Isak.

“And Jonas?”

“My best friend and official pain in my ass,” Isak jokes, after swallowing another sip of his water. Fucking hell he’s thirsty. In more ways than one. (His inner gay smirks.)

Even chuckles halfheartedly, but Isak notices that is is suddenly blushing.

“Why?” Isak asks, smirking now that he finally isn’t the only one blushing like an idiot. “Did you think Eskild was my boyfriend or something?”

Even splutters indignantly, running a hand through his _(sofuckingsoft)_ hair. “I-uh,” he stammers, his eyes not leaving the ground. “So you’re gay?”

“Fucking obviously,” Isak snorts. Everyone and their _dog_ knows that Isak is gay.

Even nods, finally looking up to meet Isak’s eyes again _(soblueohmygod)._ He still looks apprehensive.

“You okay?” Isak asks softly.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Isak rolls his eyes, taking another small sip of his water.

“I’m fine,” say Even, his restless fingertips dancing along Isak’s lower thighs. “It’s just that, well, I’ve totally had the biggest crush on you this semester.”

Isak chokes on the water in his mouth. Even thumps him lightly on the back. Isak quickly swallows the last of his water, coughing a little as he does so.

“What?” He asks blankly. How in the hell did this gorgeous being exist in his vicinity without Isak noticing?

“I always see you coming into class, always too wrapped up in your own head to even look up,” Even says, only half-joking, because when Isak gets grouchy, he tends to ignore everyone around him. “I haven’t been able to come up with an excuse to talk to you, so I decided to just steal your seat instead.”

“So you admit that it is my seat!” Isak exclaims before he can help himself.

Even laughs. “I’ve never seen someone so territorial over something,” he jokes. Isak rolls his eyes again.

“This isn’t really how I imagined this would go,” Even continues, looking down sheepishly at his hands resting on Isak’s thighs. “But uh- I’d like to take you out sometime if you’re keen?”

Even looks back up at Isak, who blushes all over again. God, would his face ever give him a break?

“I could go for something to eat right now,” jokes Isak, “If you’re available.”

Even lets out a breathless chuckle.

“Fuck yes.”

  
  
  
  



	2. You're All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact that someone as beautiful (sofuckingbeautiful) as Even even spared a second glance in his direction was a fucking miracle on its own. Like seriously, Even was one of those dudes that could be a model because he was just that aesthetically pleasing. What he saw in Isak is beyond him. And now they’re going on a date. Holy shit.

The Gay™ is on overdrive.

Isak is sitting on one of the comfy sofas on the campus coffee shop, nervously drinking his earl grey tea (he’s still kinda scared to drink coffee after the whole fainting debacle), and bouncing his leg up and down so forcefully Isak thinks he’s shifting the entire fucking ground. He really can’t be blamed though, because Even should be showing up to meet him any second now and Isak is officially losing his shit.

After the whole fainting debacle, Isak ended up being too tired to spend a great amount of time eating lunch with Even (damn his body). The two had decided to get Isak home so that he could rest, and they exchanged numbers so that they could plan another date.

After sleeping for probably about fifteen hours and scrubbing himself clean in the shower, Isak finally felt human enough to interact with Even in a fashion that wasn’t blushing and stuttering out every single word. A quick, albeit awkward text conversation later, they had agreed to meet up for coffee the following day.

Isak would like to say that he’s slept like a baby since being so sleep deprived, but he really can’t. He truly was an insomniac, even after coming out. Although Isak had to admit, being stuck in the closet was way worse than his current situation right now. Nevertheless, he only got a few hours of sleep last night. Honestly, he was just too excited and nervous to fall asleep.

No one had ever asked Isak out before. No seriously, no one. (Unless you don’t count Emma in high school, who, after Isak had refused a blow job from her, had told the entire school that Isak was gay, so she really doesn’t count.)

The fact that someone as beautiful ( _sofuckingbeautiful_ ) as Even even spared a second glance in his direction was a fucking miracle on its own. Like seriously, Even was one of those dudes that could be a model because he was just that aesthetically pleasing. What he saw in Isak is beyond him. And now they’re going on a date. Holy shit.

He’s brought out of his reverie by a low “Halla,” and _fuck._

Isak’s head snaps up and  _ohman_ he’s so pretty. He gulps.

“Hei,” he squeaks out, and he can already feel the blush starting.

Even’s wearing the same light blue jean jacket that he was before, his hair still slicked back, and his backpack slung lazily over his shoulder. He entire demeanor screamed, _f_ _ _u_ ck yeah I’m gorgeous and I like to make 19 year old gay boys lose their shit over me, _but like, in a completely nonchalant way.

“I, uh, got you some tea,” says Isak, awkwardly motioning for Even to sit opposite beside him. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted coffee or something but I figured that I shouldn’t get any coffee since the last time I drank coffee I fainted and-”

“No worries,” interrupts Even, and thank god he does, because Isak’s making a fool of himself, _again._ “I like tea.”

He sits down, swinging his backpack down by his feet, his ridiculously long legs splayed out in front of him.

“Okay,” says Isak quietly, taking small sip of his tea. He doesn’t say anything afterwards, and neither does Even, who instead gives Isak a sheepish grin. ( _sopretty_ )

How do you even make conversation anyway? There should be a manual for this sort of stuff, Isak decides, taking another sip of his tea in order to occupy his mouth.

“So,” Even starts, looking down at his lap quickly and playing with the string of the tea bag at the top of his to-go cup. “Feeling any better?”

Isak lets out a little giggle. “Uh yeah, definitely,” he says, still not meeting Even’s eyes.

“Good.”

Isak nods. “What’s-”

“So uh-”

They mumble over each other, and then laugh once they realise how awkward they’re being.

“Go ahead,” Isak says, taking a deep breath and finally looking up to meet Even’s eyes. To his delight and surprise, Even is blushing too.

“I was just gonna say,” Even starts, his words deliberately slow, as if he was carefully planning out everything in his head. “That we haven’t really gotten the chance to properly introduce ourselves, so.”

“No, I guess not,” Isak says. Fucking obviously. Isak had gone and fainted on him after like, thirty seconds of speaking to him.

“And I’d really like to get to know you, so,” Even sticks out his hand for Isak to shake. “Hi, I’m Even Bech Næsheim.”

“Isak Valtersen,” says Isak, sticking out his own hand with a sheepish smile and shaking Even’s hand. Holy shit, are dudes supposed to have such soft hands? Like Isak’s pretty sure that this winter is killing his hands because they’re so dry that they’re cracked and sometimes they start to bleed and-

“Do you moisturize?”

Oh fucking hell. There Isak goes again, running his big gay fucking mouth again.

Even laughs, finally retracting his hand from Isak’s (no!) and running said hand through his hair. “Uh, sometimes?” he says, shrugging his shoulders.

“You have really soft hands,” says Isak, by this point seriously considering dumping his own tea over his head so that he can just _shut up_  already.

“Uh, thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” _Fucking hell_.

“ _You’re_ adorable,” Even shoots back, eyes not breaking contact, but he’s smiling and his eyes are shining with what can only be described as joy and-

The squeak that Isak lets out is so high pitched that it shouldn’t be human. Even, the guy who’s literally sitting on a fucking couch and looks like he’s doing a casual photoshoot for Vogue, is calling _Isak_ adorable? If that’s the case, well then shit, the world must be flat after all, because Isak literally believes all those nutcases with their apparently totally legit mathematical calculations (that is, if you don’t account for gravity, the fucking idiots) before he believes Even.

But Even just smiles like he won the lottery all because he reduced Isak into a pile of mush. And not even like, good looking mush, but like, _oatmeal_ , or something.

“So,” Even continues, thanking seeming to understand that he should probably change the subject before Isak melts into the sofa. “What’s your major? I haven’t seen you in any of my other classes.”

“Uh, biochemistry,” Isak stutters, but he’s glad for the change in subject. Talking about science has always cleared his head.

“ _Shit_ ,” Even breathes out, and a piece of his hair falls out of his perfectly styled coif. He glances up at it, annoyed, and blows another breath upwards in order to get it out of his eyes. _(swoon)._ “No wonder you fainted after your midterm, I don’t think I would’ve done any different.”

Isak laughs. “Nah, it’s not so bad,” he says, and he means it. With the amount of people in his program who like to brag about the fact that they’re taking biochem, Isak makes a very specific point to remain humble whenever he tells people about his classes. “It’s definitely challenging, but I like it.”

Even nods, as if he understands. “You’re in your first year?” he asks.

“Yeah, you too?”

“Nah, I’m in my second,” Even says, and of course, because Isak’s always been into older guys. Okay, not like super old, but like a couple years older (he refuses to count Jonas in that equation). It’s not a kink, because Isak doesn’t get off on it or anything. What’s that called again? A non-sexual kink?

Oh yeah, _a preference_. ( _you’re a mess_ , says his inner gay.)

( _I know_ , Isak tells it)

“Uh, what’s your major then?” asks Isak, trying to bring his thoughts out of the weird gutter that they’re currently stuck in.

“Psychology,” Even replies, and he holds a hand up quickly. “And I swear to God, I literally cannot handle anyone else asking me to read their minds, it’s fucking exhausting.”

Isak snorts unattractively. “Do people actually ask you that?” he wonders aloud.

“Uh, yeah,” Even snorts back (how the fuck does he manage to make _snorting_ attractive?). “It’s like they think that just because I’m studying the human mind that I can somehow read it? Like what the fuck?”

“What the fuck indeed,” Isak agrees, because seriously, people are fucking incompetent. But a thought still crosses his mind. “Why are you studying the human mind, then?” he asks quietly, taking a sip of his tea, that at this point has gone lukewarm.

Even smiles, and his eyes get that passionate gleam to them again.

“I mean, the main reason is to better understand myself,” he says, and _God_ , he’s so passionate. “Like, the fact that every single emotion that we can feel is not only universally understood, but like, that there is a physiological and chemical reaction that coincides with our emotions? It makes me feel, I don’t know, not unique.”

“Not unique?” Isak frowns.

“Not like that,” Even corrects quickly. “More like, the fact that I’m not the only person in the world that experiences the same feelings. It’s actually sort of comforting.”

“Like when you think you’re a freak for always pulling the shower curtain back to check for serial killers, but then you realise that literally everyone does that?” Isak jokes.

Even chuckles. “Sort of, yeah,” he says, his voice now softer. “It makes me feel not alone, I guess.”

Isak smiles. “I like that,” he muses.

Even’s eyes seem miles away, like he’s a little lost in his own thoughts. “I’d like to help other people realise that.” he says. “I think people get a little too lost in their own heads sometimes. I think sometimes it helps to know that no matter what, you aren’t alone.”

Wow. So he’s smart and pretty too? Man, the world is so unfair.

“So you want to be a therapist, or something?”

“Yeah,” Even says, seeming to snap out of whatever little world it was stuck in. “What about you then, what does the world of biochemistry have to offer?”

“I mean, a lot of stuff,” says Isak. “I’m not entirely sure what I’d like to do with it, but I think I’m leaning towards research.”

“What do you want to research?”

“I don’t know,” Isak says. “But maybe I could work in the medical field, or help advance the pharmaceutical company or something.”

“Big dreams,” Even muses, voice not carrying even the slightest amount of malice in it.

“I know,” Isak chuckles, after all, his dad told him the same thing, only in a much more condescending way. “But I mean, there are so many medications out there that have such horrible side effects, and there is so much of the world that’s still unexplored. There’s gotta be something out there that can help even more.”

“True,” Even says, but Isak can tell that there’s something else on his mind.

“I mean like,” Isak starts. “The current medication for HIV treatment does absolute wonders in terms of suppressing the virus and helping the immune system, but the side effects are so painful. Like, the trade off is horrible. Spend the rest of your life downing pills that make you extremely nauseous or that give you horrible stomach pains just so you can die a little later. And either way, you’re most likely dying a very painful death. I’d just like to help in any way that I can, even if that means that my name is dead last on some obscure research article. At least I did something, you know?”

“I know,” Even says, and he’s looking at Isak in a way that he can’t quite read. Isak thinks he’s absolutely beautiful.

“Anyways, enough deep shit,” Isak chuckles, as he’s not nearly high enough to get really in depth about why he chose his major. “What kind of music do you listen to?”

Listen, Isak is okay with most music, but some artists are just deal breakers for him. Ever since he found out that Emma had an unhealthy obsession with Justin Bieber, Isak’s made sure to ask any potential hookups (not that there are that many) right off the bat.

“I’ll listen to most things,” Even supplies. “But I mainly listen to 90’s hip hop, like Nas and shit.”

 _Holy fuck_.

“No shit?!” Isak exclaims, unable to contain his excitement. “Dude, Nas is like my favourite rapper of all time!”

Even has a very big smile on his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, dude, I think I had a religious catharsis when I heard _Illmatic_ for the first time,” Isak says, putting his coffee down on the table in front of him and sitting up straight. _Sue him_ , okay? Isak really fucking likes his 90’s hip hop.

“Ah fuck dude, me too,” Even laughs, sitting up to match Isak’s posture. “I have very fond memories of me and my friend, Mikael, listening to Nas while hotboxing his car. Oh man, I was such a stoner in high school”

“What highschool did you go to?” Isak wonders. If Even’s lived in Oslo this whole time and Isak hasn’t noticed him, he’s going to be very disappointed. Despite there being over five hundred thousand people living in his hometown, Isak likes to think he’d be able to pick out Even’s face in a crowd of a million.

“Bakka.”

Ah, okay. Yeah, Isak typically avoided going to any Bakka parties whenever he was invited. Too many hipsters. But now, Isak’s kinda regretting that.

“What about you?” Even asks.

“Nissen.”

“Oh! My friend Elias’ sister went to Nissen! I think she would’ve been in your grade. You’re ‘99, right?” Even asks, suddenly taking his phone out of his pocket and quickly scrolling through it.

“Yeah-”

“Here! That’s her!” Even tilts his phone screen to show Isak a facebook profile and wait-

“Sana?!” Isak exclaims, his mouth dropping open. “You know Sana?”

“Yeah!” says Even, and what are the odds? Isak is so mad that he’d never been introduced to Even before this. He’ll be sending his Best Bud a very strongly worded text after this.

“She’s like, fucking awesome,” Isak says. “We were biology partners at Nissen.”

“Damn,” sighs Even, looking just as flabbergasted as Isak feels. “It really is a small world, isn’t it?”

“No shit!” Isak sighs. Why hadn’t they met before this? He wants to scream at the universe a little bit, but then he meets Even’s gaze again.

Even smiles at him shyly, and Isak does the same. Man, he is so fucking smitten. Even looks down for a second, takes a deep breath, and then gently takes Isak’s hand that was previously resting on his thigh, and takes it in his own.

If Isak could recreate noise that his mind was currently making, it would be something along the line of: “AHHHHHHHH”

Instead, Isak nudges Even’s hand in his own in order to turn in over, and he intertwines their fingers together. Isak stares at Even unashamedly, and Even returns the gaze. Fucking hell, why did no one ever tell him that you could have a crush this intense? Like Isak has experienced attraction before, but never this strong. Damn.

\---------------

The date goes on longer than Isak thought it would. Isak finds out that Even is a total film nerd, and he makes short films in his spare time with Mikael and his other friends. Even finds out that Isak is a total nerd, period. Like seriously, Isak spends his free time listening to _science_ podcasts. This is something that Jonas has never let him live down. Fortunately, Even doesn’t seem to really mind.

Before they both know it, it’s 19:30 and the café is closing. As much as Isak would like to stay forever and talk to Even, he fucking has homework due tomorrow (the universe must hate him). Also, he knows he has a very excited Esklid waiting at home, like a little puppy, for Isak to come home and spill all the details about his date. (Isak almost regrets telling Esklid, but he figures that he should tell someone, since he spent his entire teens bottling things up. A little annoying, yes, but extremely relieving, Isak decides.)

Even is the first to stand from the sofa, stretching out his ridiculously long arms over his head, which in turn raises his t-shirt a little to expose the pale skin of his midsection and-

Oh _fuck him_. Isak is literally deceased. How in the ever loving fuck can someone be so hot?

“Can I walk you home?” Even asks, finally turning around to face Isak again. He raises his eyebrows playfully when he realises that Isak is still sitting, his mouth still slightly agape.

“Uh-” Isak stutters, snapping his gaze back up to Even’s (gorgeous) face and quickly standing up. He swings his backpack clumsily over one shoulder, not even bothering to put it on properly. “I’d like that.”

“Lead the way, then.” Even says, motioning for Isak to pass him.

Isak ends up opening the door, holding it open for the both of them. However, it seems that Even has the same idea, as he keeps hold of the door and motions for Isak to go ahead. It takes Isak, who is also still holding the door, a moment to realise what exactly Even is doing. And so he just stands there, looking at Even and blocking the entrance.

“Uh,” Even says, raising his eyebrows again. “You gonna go?”

“Oh!” Isak exclaims, finally taking his hands off the door. “Uh, yeah”

Just like that, they’re walking home together. Their hands aren’t joined, however, they’re brushing against each other ever so lightly. Even though Isak desperately wants to reach out and intertwine their fingers, he can’t help but smile to himself. Because for one in his life, this is actually going really well. Sure, Isak is awkward as fuck, but it also seems that Even doesn’t mind. (In fact, he seems a little awkward himself.)

“So, I wouldn’t mind doing this again,” Even says quietly, breaking the not-as-awkward-as-before silence.

Isak smiles, turning his head to look at Even, who is looking ahead. “I’d like that,” he says, and he takes the plunge, and grabs Even’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

Even smiles at this, looking down at their joined hands and swinging them slightly.

“You know,” starts Isak, actually feeling brave for once. “My highschool self would've shat his pants at the mere _thought_ of holding hands with a guy in public.”

“And what’s changed?” Even asks.

“I wanted people to know the real me,” says Isak, and he honestly, he’s surprising himself. He hasn’t really told many people this. “And even though being gay doesn’t define me, I felt as if I was closing so much of myself off from the world when I was in the closet. I felt like I was an imposter Isak or something, because I had to pretend to be somebody I wasn’t”

Even hums in agreement. “I couldn’t imagine not being out,” he says.

“When did you come out, then?” wonders Isak. Even just seems like such a confident guy, Isak can’t even imagine him feeling self conscious in the same way that Isak had.

“I think I was fifteen or something,” says Even. “I first came out to my ex-girlfriend, Sonja, and she was super awesome about it. And then I told the guys, who literally didn’t treat me any different because of it.”

“Girlfriend?”

Even laughs at this. “Yes, Isak, a guy who’s into guys can also be into girls.”

Isak splutters a little bit. “I know that!” he says indignantly. “I just didn’t know you were bi, is all.”

“I’m _pan_ ,” Even corrects.

“Oh, sorry.”

“No worries,” Even says, waving his free hand nonchalantly. “Most people make that mistake.”

Isak frowns, stopping them, gently tugging Even back by their joined hands.

“No, I’m sorry,” Isak says, taking Even’s other hand in his own. “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Even looks down at him with a slightly strange expression, before breaking out into a small grin. “You sure are something, Isak.”

Isak huffs, rolling his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks, and he’s meant to sound offended, but he can’t stop smiling.

“It means a lot of things,” Even says, and wait a second, is he getting closer? “But mainly it means that I like you.”

“I like you too,” Isak whispers, feeling his face heat up. Instead of feeling ashamed, he lets himself have this moment. (Esklid would be so proud.)

Except, yeah, Even is definitely getting closer, his hands slipping out of Isak’s grasp and sliding up his arms and resting on his shoulder, his collarbones, his neck- At this point, Isak has forgotten how to breathe. He shakily brings his own hands up to clutch onto Even’s forearms. Partly because he doesn’t want to look completely awkward, but also because Even is his fucking lifeline right now, and Isak would definitely fall if he wasn’t holding onto something.

Even tilts his head down slightly to match Isak’s height. He delicately (so delicately!) rests his forehead against Isak’s, and Isak is not a religious guy by any means, but he thinks he can see the fucking light to heaven right now.

“This okay?” Even whispers, his eyes moving down to Isak’s lips (!!!).

“Okay,” Isak whispers shakily.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes-” Isak breathes out, but is quickly interrupted by Even’s lips.

Isak thinks he can actually feel his stomach drop down to his fucking toes.

It actually takes his brain a second to wake up and begin kissing back. At this point, Even seems to have realised that maybe he was a bit too enthusiastic, and starts to pull back. Isak lets out a noise of protest against Even’s lips, and tugs him back.

Fucking fireworks are exploding in Isak’s mind right now. Even just feels so _good_  against him. His hands on Isak’s neck are burning in the best way possible, despite it being the middle of winter. His lips are warm and slightly chapped, but Isak doesn’t care.

They manage to find a rhythm that works fairly quickly. He smells like warmth and something slightly musky and _fuck_ , Isak swears that his knees are buckling. Even laces his hands in Isak’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly, and Isak keens at that. Anyone who knows him knows that he just about melts when he has his hair played with, as he’ll beg whoever’s around him when he’s drunk to do so. _Sue him_ , he’s a clingy drunk.

Even smiles against his lips, pecking them once more before pulling back ever so slightly. He rests his forehead against Isak’s again, breathing hard.

Their breaths intertwine, and _fuck,_ this is so intimate. Isak is literally in heaven right now.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Even mumbles, and Isak opens his eyes again to see a smiling Even.

“Yeah,” Isak says, giggling like the fucking lovesick idiot that he is.

He’s just really into Even, okay?

\------------

The two of them walk the rest of the way back to kollektiv. They’re holding hands again, walking in much more comfortable silence this time, sharing small glances and smiles every so often.

“This is me,” Isak says, slowing them down to a stop in front of his apartment begrudgingly.

Even nods, looking a little put out. Isak relates so hard.

“When can I see you next?” he asks, stepping forward to grab Isak into another embrace, this time, his hands wrapping around Isak’s waist. Isak brings his hands up to thread through Even’s hair ( _sosoft),_ and he tilts his head up slightly so that they are equal in height.

“If I’m not studying, I’m probably doing nothing important,” Isak only half-jokes.

“Let me take you out this weekend,” Even says, looking at Isak as if he actually thinks that he’ll say no.

“When can I take _you_ out?” Isak teases, moving even closer and raising his eyebrows playfully.

“You can take me out whenever you’d like,” Even chuckles. “But let’s start with this weekend.”

“That’s chill.”

“That’s chill?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” says Even, and then he kisses him again.

Isak is able to respond immediately this time, matching Even’s slow and reassuring pace. And fuck, this feels so nice. It’s a close-mouthed, slow, and absolutely dizzying kiss, as if they have all the time in the world.

Even gives him one more slow peck, and then he pulls back completely. Isak follows his lips, and whines a little as they separate.

Even smiles at this, rubbing his thumbs comfortingly against Isak’s waist. “We’ll talk soon?”

“Definitely,” Isak breathes, rubbing his thumb now against Even’s cheekbone, feeling the soft skin flush under the attention.

“Okay,” Even breathes, and he pecks Isak’s lips once more, pulling away softly. Isak’s honestly surprised he hasn’t melted yet.

“Goodnight, Isak.”

“Goodnight, Even.”

He watches as Even pulls out of their embrace and reluctantly walks away, turning back to smile sheepishly at Isak. Isak gives him a small wave, and leans against his door. Even waves back, and turns around the walk down the street.

Isak watches him for a moment, before turning around and unlocking the door.

He walks up to his apartment in a daze, unlocking his front door mechanically. Usually, the damn lock gives him so much grief, and he has to wiggle the damn thing around before it budges. But tonight, the lock clicks with little resistance.

He enters his apartment and closes the door behind him, leaning against it and smiling like a fucking idiot to himself.

“I’m assuming it went well?” says a voice, startling Isak out of his Even fantasies.

Eskild is standing right there, of course. He’s probably been waiting by the door all night, waiting for Isak to come back. (Isak loves his friends.)

There may or may not be an inhumane squeal that leaves Isak’s lips. And even if Esklid were to tell anyone, well, they’d never believe him anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Some of y'all asked for more, and I couldn't help myself!  
> I would like to say a few things: Yes, Even is a psych major in this story. I did this for a few reasons.  
> 1\. I'm a psych major irl and so I like talking about it lol  
> 2\. Even is still bipolar in this universe, and so I feel as if this is something that is very realistic for his character.  
> 3\. Because I haven't seen it before, so why not?  
> I feel like I may have rushed this a little bit because I'm currently working and in school full time, so I take whatever time I can to write. I'd appreciate any feedback!  
> If you have any questions/comments/concerns, I'd love to hear them! Also, my tumblr is unendeligtid, so come talk to me on there if you'd like!  
> Hope you enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
